


I, The Endless Sky

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character Study, Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Future Tense, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Past Tense, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha's past, present, and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, The Endless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a lyric in "The Moon and the Sky" by Sade. Thanks _tons_ to [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/), as always, for the beta. This fic incorporates bits from the movie and comics.

**I. Pakistan, 1998**

This was how Fahd found her: with blood thick on her blade and soaked into her hands, her expression already grim, her enemies stretched out like lazy dogs at her feet.

"Your father is dead."

Silence pervaded. Aisha's eyes fixed on the horizon, minutes ticking by before she finally asked, "Who?"

"It seems Max has finally succeeded."

"Who did he send?"

Fahd stepped closer. "We will find them, Aisha. And we will slaughter them."

Aisha shook her head. "I will," she promised and crouched, staring at the last of the slave traders she'd hunted down. She swiped the flat of her blade on his thigh and took his gun.

With silence and blood and dry eyes, she mourned her father.

**II. Bolivia, present day**

Aisha expected more, but Clay and his unit of losers are easy to find. The first strike is exhilarating, the second even better, and Clay hits back, counters, almost matches her. Roque, when she meets him, is colder, and she's amused that he automatically dismisses her as a girl, but she's encountered a number of men like him. She doesn't flinch, and she doesn't bury his own blade into his gut. Cougar and Pooch are negligible, and Jensen is laughable.

Clay is the weapon that Max pointed at her father. The team itself is a weapon, seamless, precise, and Max carelessly discarded them. While Aisha wants to leave them rotting in graves, she doesn't make the same mistake Max did. She reassembles them and gives them a new target.

She has them climb into coffins with the promise of America and Max, speaks through dreams turned bitter in her mouth. They don't know how her chest constricts, how her promises sear her gut. She runs her fingers over each coffin, lingering at Clay's, and thinks, _My father is avenged, you bastard_.

But that's not how this ends.

In Nogales, Aisha raises them from the dead, and they leave as allies, leave like bombs armed for destruction.

Aisha can wait because Max will not survive them.

**III. Location: unknown, indeterminate future**

Aisha will never forget this pure, simple fact: Franklin Clay murdered her father.

So while she may stand at his side and fund their efforts to take Max down, Aisha will not let the rough heat of his kisses break her resolve.

Clay will never be her hero.

There will be a time when Max's blood will run hot over her hand. She will face Clay over Max's cooling remains and look him in the eye. They will remember her promise, and their fight will make Aisha's blood burn.

Whether with knife or gun or bomb or her bare hands, Aisha will kill Franklin Clay.

And with silence and blood and dry eyes, she will mourn him, too.


End file.
